<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rumor Mill by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877562">The Rumor Mill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot of rumors about Rey going around base.</p>
<p>But this one she can confirm is true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rumor Mill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 3/15/20 prompt: This is my boyfriend [Poe], and this is [Poe’s] boyfriend [NAME]. [Poe] is gay but he’s straight for me and he’s gay for [NAME] and [NAME] really gay for [Poe]. And I [love/]hate [NAME].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the war ends, Rey becomes . . . popular.</p>
<p>It’s an unusual feeling for the once lonely girl from Jakku.</p>
<p>But suddenly she finds that people know her name. And that’s not all. They also want to know more about her. Honestly, it’s all a bit overwhelming.</p>
<p>But it does have its moments.</p>
<p>The rumor mill becomes legendary, particularly as the Resistance grows to deal with the lingering remnants of the First Order. There’s nothing too scandalous spread around, but it does provide an endless source of amusement.</p>
<p>“Did you hear that Rey has her own droid army? They follow her around like ducklings!”</p>
<p>“Did you hear that Rey got the entire Hutt cartel to surrender to her just by raising her eyebrow?”</p>
<p>“Hey! Did you hear that Rey—”</p>
<p>The rumors are endless.</p>
<p>But luckily none of them get close to the truth. She likes her privacy, after all.</p>
<p>“Hey, did you hear the one where Rey’s in love with the handsome, dashing general of the Resistance?”</p>
<p>“Finn?” Rey teases, laughing when Poe’s fingers suddenly skitter against her side. “I give, I give!”</p>
<p>When Poe’s fingers settle down again, she smiles up at him where she’s curled against his side, and smiles sweetly. “Where did you hear that one though?”</p>
<p>Poe hums, deep in his throat, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips, before saying “A certain beautiful, amazing Jedi told me. You think it’s true?”</p>
<p>Rey grins, pulling him back down to her. “I think she was right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>